Petals
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: Slash! Harry's had enough of the Dursleys so he leaves but not before killing Vernon. On the run, he meets Lucius who convinces him to come back to Malfoy Manner. When Voldemort plans to attack Hogwarts, will Harry join? And what of Draco? Can he save Har
1. No Need for Vernon!

disclaimers: dont own Harry Potter  
  
author: Akemi  
  
warnings: Slash/Yaoi=boy x boy love  
  
rating: R to Nc-17 with fluffy scenes later.  
  
summary: Harry's finally had enough of the Dursleys and his mind snaps, turning him into, perhaps, the next Dark Lord. Going against the Ministry of Magic's stict rules of practicing no magic while out of school, Harry apparates to Knockturn Alley where he meets Lucius and eagerly goes to the Dark Side. When Voldemort wants to attack Hogwart's, Harry goes against his former friends. Severus switches side and along with Remus and Sirius, their willing to go to far stretches to figure out the cause of Harry's subsequent descent into darkness but will it be too late? Will Voldemort's influence be too much? Can love truly conquer all? Harry/Lucius, Harry/Draco, Sirius/Remus, later on :Severus/Harry  
  
Title: PETALS  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was supposed to be day that normal people celebrated with games, mirth, and gifts surrounded by the ones they love the most. Of course, there were exceptions, one being the boy who lived, Harry Potter. Currently, the raven haired teenager was in his small room-though much larger than the cupboard- under-the stairs that had been his living quarters when he was younger-idly scrawling in a journal with his quill. The bottle of ink was resting carefully on a stack of his school books. Every so often, Harry would stop writing and strain hard to hear if his relatives were coming towards his room. He had long since given up that they would remember it was his birthday and even one as glorious as sixteenth; making him legal in England.  
  
While the Dursley's were downstairs stuffing their faces and watching television, Harry was contemplating. Cedric had died, right in front of Harry. To someone else, it would have been horrifying and caused massive emotional damage but to Harry; he had seen far too much. Harry heard loud laughter and he heard his name mentioned. He growled to himself, nearly snapping the quill in half. Perfect Dudley had just brought up it was his cousins birthday and what do the prats do? They laugh.  
  
It wouldn't have been quite as bad had Vernon not destroyed his gifts and letters from his friends, Ron and Hermione. The fat tub of lard had nearly killed Hedwig and Harry finally sent a letter to Ron, telling him to keep her. Harry only wished that his beloved Hedwig had not been caught in the riffraff. His wand, Invisibilty Cloak, and journal were all that he had to himself. His books, which he kept under a floorboard underneath his bed, and other school items had to be carefully stowed away in hiding.  
  
Ever since his return for the summer, Harry had been constantly ridiculed, taunted, and jibed into using his magic to physically harm his kin. Harry shuddered to himself as he recalled the latest form of punishment. Being touched by the pudgy hands of Dudley was an all time low. Harry wouldn't put anything past the Dursley's but he had never imagined rape would have been high on the list of their ways to break him. Oh, it had worked. Harry had lain in a puddle of his own blood while they pointed and laughed, harrassing him verbally.  
  
That had been a week ago. Harry was still feeling the after effects of rape. To have one's virginity stripped from them so violenty was earth- shattering to one's psychosis. The images assuaulted Harry's mind and that feral snarl erupted once again. He was one of the most powerful wizards and yet he couldn't defend himself against his sick relatives because of fear of being sent to Azkaban. If his godfather had escaped, then Harry was certain he could.  
  
Harry closed his journal and stuffed it inside his bag, along with his quill, ink bottle, textbooks, and cloak. He could buy clothes later but he had to leave, and now. He quickly dressed into his robes. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he descened the staircase. The second his foot stepped off the final stair, Petunia, Vernon and Dudley raised their eyes to stare at him. Harry resisted the urge to just fire his most lethal spell at them. No, he wouldn't kill them. "I'm leaving."  
  
Vernon chortled, his triple chins bobbing. "And where do you think you'll go boy?" The portly man rose to his feet, beady eyes glaring at the emerald orbed teeanger. "You have noone save that criminal godfather of yours. I'm sure he doesnt want you. Who would? Your a-"  
  
That did it. Harry's firm resolved snapped and he pointed his wand at the man angrily. Dudley latched onto Petunia as both gazed wide-eyed at the scene in front of them. Harry glowwered. "Sirius is not a criminal! I'm sick of you always speaking bad about my parents, about my friends, about ME! I have put up with it for as long as I can! Avada Kedavara!" Vernon dissipated while Petunia and Dudley screamed in horror. With nostrils flaring and muscles clenching as his hands curled into fists, Harry uttered the first words that popped to his head, "Apparate!", and dissappeared.  
  
Seconds later, several people from the Ministry of Magic showed up to find the cause of the breach of the wards alarm, gone.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Harry landed with a thump on his bum, scowling irritably. The previous anger had deserted him and left him cold and numb. He stood, peering at his surroundings. He remembered this place from when he was younger after a floo incident with the Weasley's. Harry limped awkwardly down the darkened alley, the night sky making the place even more eerie. Knockturn Alley read the sign above the shop selling poisonous candles. How could he ~ever~ forget this place?  
  
With a quick spell, Harry changed the colors of his robes to pure ebony, not wanting to seem to suspicious to those wizards shopping for items related to the Dark Arts. Harry fondled the galleons and sickles in his pockets. He did need to buy some ingredients for potions and a new cauldron. The shop with shrunken heads in its window seemed the obvious choice. Harry went inside, nose wrinkling at the assault on his senses. Several wizards in blood-red robes sent disinterested glances before returning to their own business.  
  
Harry's brows arched in surprise at the number of illegal potions bottled and even moreso at the number of ingredients on the shelves. Last time, he hadn't had time to explore..not that he would've wanted to then. But now...he wasn't scared and it seemed to be calling to him. The door swung open and the last person Harry thought he would see stepped inside.  
  
In that silken drawl that could only be associated with Lucius Malfoy and his son, the pale blonde wizard mocked. "My, what a surprise. Harry Potter has come to Knockturn Alley." Lucius, cold grey eyes glinting, stepped closer to Harry and was inwardly shocked that Harry didn't slink away. Those three wizards who had been potions hastily paid and exited, leaving the two alone.  
  
"I dont have time to fight with you, Malfoy," Harry curled his lip into contempt. What ~was~ Lucius doing there? Some coincidence that they both turned up at the exact time. Did he know about his flight from the Dursley's or that he'd murdered Vernon? "What do you want? If its not important I would like to get along with my business." Had he really just mouthed off to Lucius?! What the hell was happening to him? He used to be frightened of the older man and now?  
  
Lucius leaned against the shelf, eyes lazily flickering over the boy. The boy had some nerve, moreso then even his own son. "Actually, shouldn't I be asking you the questions?" Harry sighed, putting a potion into its proper place and giving Lucuis his full attention. "I was positive you were supposed to be with those muggles of yours. Just how did you manage to escape and come here, to Knockturn Alley, of all places. Why not to that Mudblood or that wretched Weasley family's homes."  
  
For once, Harry didn't start an arguement over his friends being called those rotten names. Instead, he shrugged his shoulders. "To be perfectly honest, I haven't the slighest idea how I came here. I killedVernon and the next minute I was here."  
  
Lucius's eyes widened fractionally. "You murdered a muggle? Why, Mr.Potter, I didnt think you had it in you. As for how you came here, you apparated." The blonde clicked his tongue. "Your not supposed to be practicing that spell until your eighteen; with a license."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"The Ministry no doubt detected magic being used on Privet Drive. I'd say their looking for you as we speak. You have no where to go, do you?" Lucius adopted a fake look of concern. "Do you want to know what they'll do to you should they find you?" Harry nodded. "They'll expel you from Hogwart's, send you to Azkaban or execute you one."  
  
"I had good reason to leave. Nothing you would understand."  
  
"Try me," Lucius smirked wanly.  
  
Harry sized the man up, scrutinizing the wizard he considered his enemy and yet he was about to tell him all that had happened with the Dursleys. What did it matter if Malfoy knew? It wasn't as if it was ammunition to use against him. "All my life, I've been living with those bastards. They've made my life a living hell; Azkaban would have been better. They did everything to make my life miserable. I've been starved, beaten, and raped. I sincerely doubt you've ever had to go through that."  
  
Lucius's smirk had vanished replaced by a cold, deatchedness that Harry had never seen on the Death Eater before. "Why didn't you just kill them when you came back from your first year? Thats what any logical person would have done; muggle or not. If your more powerful then those who torment you, you fight back. Your weak, boy."  
  
"My name is Harry and I didnt want to be executed. I am powerful."  
  
"Alright Harry. Prove it."  
  
"What? Do you want a duel?"  
  
"No... There's something different about you Harry. I'm not letting this side of you go without further investigation." Lucius leaned closer, their faces nearly touching. "I want you to come back with me to my manor. The Ministry won't be able to do anything once your inside my protection. Of course, Voldemort will protect you too." Harry flinched. "Of course, I could let you wander the streets alone and terrible things could happen to you. There are greater threats then Voldemort out there." Lucius trailed a finger lethargically along Harry's jawline. "What do you say Harry? Will you come with me? I promise you wont be dissapointed."  
  
Harry considered his options. He could wait around at the Leaky Cauldron for a month or so until school started, he could go to the Burrow but that was outwieghed. He would be searched for by the Ministry and since he just killed his uncle.... Harry pursed his lips, deciding. "I'll come with you."  
  
Lucius smiled brilliantly, clapping Harry on the shoulder. "I'm glad you decided to join me-"  
  
"Wait a second Malfoy. I am not joining your lord," Harry spat, "I am merely agreeing to your offer because I have no other choice."  
  
"Of course Harry! I wouldnt ask that of you." *But I certainly wont give up.* "We can apparate, since you know how to now. There aren't any wards on my manor or Knockturn Alley. You can freely go between the two. However," Lucius' voice was taking a sharp edge, "You will NOT be able to go to Diagon Alley. It is strictly prohibited, someone could easily spot you. Whatever you need, you can get it here. You will not be able to return to Hogwarts."  
  
"I am aware."  
  
"If you want to continue with an education, I can send you to Durmstrang."  
  
"Your being awfully nice to me Malfoy.. I know you have hidden motive."  
  
"Dont we all?" Lucius winked cheekily. "What if I told you I wanted your company?"  
  
"I would know you were lieing."  
  
Lucius slid his fingers underneath Harry's chin, tilting his head. "But I'm not. Narcissa is a bore, she's in need of mental help. Draco," he chuckled, "is busy with Quidditch pratice. He swears he's going to destroy the Gryffindor's this year and that will be done. You were his only challenge. Though...I no doubt that Draco will want to share."  
  
"Sh.share?" Harry furrowed his brows.  
  
The blonde removed his fingers, silver eyes twinkling mysteriously. "You will see. Your about Draco's size, a little taller but nothing the House Elves can't mend. Draco has more robes than neccessary I'm afraid. His mother buys him robes whenever she's out shopping."  
  
"How will Draco take this?"  
  
"He'll deal with it. Think Malfoy Manor and apparate." Lucius watched Harry preparing for the teleportation spell. Lucius's luck had just taken a 360 and he would no doubt be back in favor with Voldemort. Harry Potter was at the point of no return and with only a little bit of persuasion, he would come to their side..  
  
* * *  
  
How was it?! ^_^ Sucky, ne?  
  
Mariah Carey  
  
Petals  
  
I've often wondered if there's  
  
Ever been a perfect family  
  
I've always longed for undividedness  
  
And sought stability  
  
A flower taught me how to pray  
  
But as I grew, that flower changed  
  
She started flailing in the wind  
  
Like golden petals scattering  
  
CHORUS 1:  
  
And I miss you dandelion  
  
And even love you  
  
And I wish there was a way  
  
For me to trust you  
  
But it hurts me every time  
  
I try to touch you  
  
But I miss you dandelion  
  
And even love you  
  
I gravitated towards a patriarch  
  
So young predictably  
  
I was resigned to spend my life  
  
With a maze of misery  
  
A boy and a girl befriended me  
  
We're bonded through despondency  
  
I stayed so long but finally  
  
I fled to save my sanity  
  
CHORUS 2:  
  
And I miss you little sis and  
  
Little brother  
  
And I hope you realize  
  
l'll always love you  
  
And although you're struggling  
  
You will recover  
  
And I miss you little sis and  
  
Little brother  
  
So many I considered  
  
Closest to me  
  
Turned on a dime and sold me  
  
Out dutifully  
  
Although that knife was chipping  
  
Away at me  
  
They turned their eyes away and  
  
Went home to sleep ...  
  
CHORUS 3:  
  
And I missed a lot of life  
  
But I'll recover  
  
Though I know you really like  
  
To see me suffer  
  
Still I wish that you and I'd  
  
Forgive each other  
  
'Cause I miss you, Valentine  
  
And really loved you  
  
I really loved you -  
  
I tried so hard  
  
But you drove me away  
  
To preserve my sanity -  
  
And I found the strength to break away  
  
Fly... 


	2. No Need for Guilt!

disclaimers: dont own Harry Potter  
  
author: Akemi  
  
warnings: Slash/Yaoi=boy x boy love  
  
rating: R to Nc-17 with fluffy scenes later. There will be some Lucius/Draco incest, so if your squeamish, please....leave now.  
  
summary: Harry's finally had enough of the Dursleys and his mind snaps, turning him into, perhaps, the next Dark Lord. Going against the Ministry of Magic's stict rules of practicing no magic while out of school, Harry apparates to Knockturn Alley where he meets Lucius and eagerly goes to the Dark Side. When Voldemort wants to attack Hogwart's, Harry goes against his former friends. Severus switches side and along with Remus and Sirius, their willing to go to far stretches to figure out the cause of Harry's subsequent descent into darkness but will it be too late? Will Voldemort's influence be too much? Can love truly conquer all? Harry/Lucius, Harry/Draco, Sirius/Remus, later on :Severus/Harry  
  
Title: PETALS  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry stared at the huge manor with awe. The home was large and exquisite, nothing that Harry would have put past the Malfoy's. The grounds were expansive, gardens towards the left of a heavy iron gate that had roses spiraling in circles. Two serpent statues towered high, the heads touching the underbelly of a balcony on the second floor. The manor must have been thousands of years old but was still in wonderful condition, the only evidence it was old was the gothic era gargoyles and dragons carved into the sides. Harry nearly jumped when a hand descended upon his shoulder.  
  
Lucius stood, grinning at him. "I take it you are impressed?" Of course the boy was impressed. What fool wouldn't be? He laughed at the stupefied expression. "You are, no doubt. Come along, you will have enough time to explore during your stay here. There's a Quidditch pitch behind the manor. I'm sure you and Draco will get your use out of it. Do you need to bathe before dinner?"  
  
"Er..no..thats okay. I'm famished." Harry followed the older wizard inside, even more taken aback by the antique furniture that would have been worth millions in the muggle world. It was richly decorted in what else; black, silver, and green. Slytherin to the core. Harry didn't mind, it was quite homely. In fact, it was the best thing he'd ever seen. The sense of belonging and caring stole over him as he glanced at family picture. Narcissa, Draco, and Lucius. Draco was rather ferrety looking when he was a child. Harry's gaze shifted to a picture of Lucius, Severus, and two other men. They must have been only teenagers! If Draco grew his hair, he would be an exact replica of the young Lucius. The blonde in the picture was rolling his eyes at the unknown men while Severus was casting some sort of curse. Harry's lips twitched into a smile.  
  
"I was quite the prize back then. Anyone would have been thrilled to even be aknowledged by me," Lucius drawled, snapping at a house elf. "Take Master Potter's things to the guest bedroom beside Master Draco's." The elf bobbed his head and dissappeared. "Severus was handsome then, not that he isn't now but stress has changed him."  
  
"Were you and Snape an item?" Harry clamped his hand over his mouth at his blatant disregard for respect. He hoped that Lucius wouldn't hex him. However, the aristocrat laughed. Harry raised a brow at the man, the sound so foreign from one like Lucius.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, we were but duty to my family came first before love. I married Narcissa and she produced me an heir." The door banged open and a gasp came. Standing with a bewildered looked was Draco. His silvery blonde hair hung to his chin, the unique blend of stormy blue-gray and gold were full of betrayal. He was shorter than Harry but lean and lanky. "Good afternoon son."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY IS HE HERE?!" Draco erupted, pointing wildly at Harry. "Is this a joke?! Tell me thats someone else under Polyjuice and you wanted that person to go as Potter for some sick reason." Draco frowned at his father, arms crossing in front of the narrow chest. "WELL?!"  
  
"Draco, please, refrain from yelling." Lucius held up a hand, commanding silence. "You will not raise your voice to me or to Harry."  
  
"Oh, so its Harry now? Dad, I think you've finally gone off the deep end." Draco glared daggers at Harry who scooted a little closer to Lucius. Draco continued his tirade. "I dont think Lord Voldemort will take too kindly to your..your LUST over Potter."  
  
"SON!" Lucius snapped, fear lancing through Draco's silver tinted eyes as he stared levelly at his flushed father. "Perhaps if you would shut your mouth for more than five seconds I could explain as to why Harry is here. To the lounge, if you dont mind." The trio tromped to the comfortable room near the foyer. Harry was advoiding the seething Draco, his body closer to Lucius than would have been considered appropriate. This only caused Draco's foosteps to be angrier and heavier. Lucius removed his cloak and Harry was forced to keep his attention from anywhere but the older wizard. Underneath the volumptous robes was a figure much like Draco's except hardened by age.  
  
Draco cholerically sank onto one of the easy chairs by the empty fireplace, propping a knee to his chest, head resting on the arm sprawled. "This had better be good, Dad." With a clear indication that he dissapproved of Harry being in the same room as him, Draco hushed and tuned into Lucius.  
  
"I found Harry at Knockturn Alley at Sabriell's Apothecary. He told me that he killed that muggle Vernon." Draco laughed, falling onto the floor with a thump. Lucius pursed his lips. "This is hardly the time to be laughing like an idiot my Dragon. Harry will be facing charges for murder from that incapable Fudge. Harry will be living with us and will be under our protection."  
  
Draco held his heaving lungs, lazily lying on the floor, tears of mirth streaming from his eyes. "Let me get this straight. Harry agreed, willingly, to come here to a known Death Eaters house?!" Draco started laughing again. "Oh this is too rich. The jokes over Dad." Emerald and Silver stared at him unblinking and it was then his heart sank to the pits of his stomach. "Oh my fucking god. Your not lieing." He jumped to his feet and chewed his nails nervously. "Whats Lord Voldemort going to say?! Potter's at the top of his list!"  
  
Lucius patted the narrow space next to him on the chair in which Draco slid into easily. "I'm aware of what concerns you but I am going to tell our lord soon. He will be thrilled my Dragon." Lucius stroked the side of Draco's face, the boy nuzzling the smooth hand. Harry watched with interest at the affection passing betwixt the attractive blondes. Lucius pulled Draco closer, mouth next to an ear so that Harry couldn't hear. "And imagine, the fun. Imagine him underneath you, panting and screaming your name as you thrust into him over and over and over again." Draco shuddered at the rush of desire.  
  
"What of you? Won't we share?" Draco asked, straddling his father's hips. Harry's mouth opened in shock. This was not normal. Instead of being revolted, he was finding it pleasant to gape at. It seemed....right with them. Draco wrapped his arm's around Lucius' neck. "I wouldn't mind it."  
  
"We shall see. We'll finish this when I return," Lucius promised, kissing Draco's lips chastely. Draco turned around in the grasp, smirking at Harry. He remained seated on Lucius' lap, waiting for the other blonde to make some sort of move.  
  
"Whats the matter Potter? Not approve?" Draco's eyes darted to the buldge in Harry's jeans. He snickered. "Apparently you do." With a mischevious twinkle, Draco licked seductively at Lucius's throat, teeth grazing the creamy flesh. "Would you like to watch sometime, Potter? Or would you rather join?"  
  
Lucius chuckled, removing Draco from his thighs as he stood. "I think thats enough teasing him. I will return by nine. I expect you to have already ate, bathed, and dressed for bed. Or," Lucius grinned ferally, "Not dressed. Either is fine with me. Harry, same goes for you." With a wink, Lucius apparated.  
  
Draco frowned at the loss. He was just beginning to enjoy the moment. He yawned, stretching his arms above his head. "So Potter, what did it feel like killing?" He padded across the floor to the couch, sitting next to Harry.  
  
"I dont want to talk about it." Harry did feel some guilt, okay, not much but it was there. Even if Vernon made his entire life a living hell, noone should have died. Yet, it made him want to wallow in power. Harry stared at the hand that had been holding his wand. The power was his. He could be in the same league as Voldemort. Why didn't that thought disturb him as much as it should have?  
  
"Fine, be that way." Draco shrugged his slender shoulders. "Tell me something, what made you agree to come here? Last time I checked you despised my father and me."  
  
"It was either that or go to Azkaban."  
  
"You do realise that your stuck here for all eternity, dont you?" Harry nodded. "And that there's a huge chance that you'll become a Death Eater. Lord Voldemort's motto is; join or die. Which will you choose when he propositions you?"  
  
"I'm not...not positive yet..." Harry hadn't given it much thought. Lucius was Voldemort's right hand man. Was being a Death Eater that bad? All of the Death Eaters were purebloods and had more money than they knew what to do with. They were each powerful in their own rights, especially the seasoned Death Eaters like Lucius. Aside from the horrid tattoo, what did it matter? Maybe this was his destiny. Instead of defeating Voldemort, perhaps it was to join him.  
  
"Or, he could just make you his sex slave." Harry chocked on some air at the thought and then pulled a full body shiver at the prospect. Draco laughed. "He has Flint for that."  
  
"Marcus?"  
  
"Yep, the very one. It was the only reason he was drafted into the Death Eaters. He was too stupid to do anything else but fuck Lord Voldemort. Father says that when Voldemort was younger, he was rather handsome."  
  
"He was. I had the honor of meeting his sixteen year old form. There was tension between us but I think it was all purely sexual."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, settling into the cushions comfortably. "Would you have shagged him?"  
  
"In a heartbeat."  
  
The Slytherin pounced on Harry knocking him down. "Your not half bad Potter. About my father's offer, will you be waiting in his bed with me?" Draco trailed a finger from Harry's forehead to his navel. "Because, the more the merrier. Not that I dont enjoy my father's company but corrupting innocent virgins is a favorite game of mine."  
  
"Corrupting virgins?"  
  
"Noone knows of my little sexcapades." Draco sat indian-style on Harry's abdominals. "I lost my virginity when I was eleven to none other than Oliver Wood." Harry blinked, gaping like a fish. "It would seem that Quidditch slipped his mind the the second he caught a glimpse of me. We met frequently until he graduated. Shame." Draco frowned, recollecting on the handsome Quidditch star. "After that, I just started meeting people in the Astronomy Tower. Shall I name the list?"  
  
"Uh....sure....."  
  
"The Weasel in second year." Harry went to talk when Draco silenced him with a finger to his lips. "Along with the twins, Flint, and Justin. In third year, it was Cedric, Seamus and Pucey; adding to that the ones before. Fourth year nothing changed but Krum. Fifth year, Black." Harry goggled. "Oh and Snape. As for sixth year, I plan to score you."  
  
Harry blinked. "You had sex with Ron?" Draco just flicked at his hair as if things like that happened every day. "You hate each other!"  
  
"Can't say it wasn't exhilarting. We were rough and both of us had bruises. Any other comments?"  
  
"I can understand the others but my godfather?!" Harry squealed. "HOW?!"  
  
"I seduced him. It wasn't hard. Your godfather is a pretty man, so dreamy. Did you know he and my father shared each others beds up until Black's imprisonment?" Harry shook his head, shocked. "True but back to my little..tryst with Black. Lupin was with Snape because Snape wanted to monitor Lupin's transformation. I found Black outside by the lake and one thing led to another."  
  
"Do...do you still?"  
  
"God no! Lupin would kill me if he knew I was shagging his boyfriend."  
  
"Oh..good. What about Lucius? When did you two start?"  
  
"Contrary to popular belief, my father isn't a vindictive bastard. I came onto him shortly after my thirteenth birthday. We both agreed it was something we needed; only we could offer love to each other. My mother wasn't worth anything. We only have one another."  
  
"So that made you have sex?"  
  
"Unlike muggles, its common for the family members of ancient, pure-bloods to participate in copulation with their kin. Perhaps you should ask my father about Bill and Charlie Weasley. Their lovers." Draco glibly got off of Harry and dusted his robes. "I ask you again, will you be waiting in my father's bed with me?"  
  
"Y..Yes. I'd like that.."  
  
"Are you a virgin Potter?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Who did you have sex with?"  
  
"It wasn't sex, it was rape," Harry spat.  
  
"Does my father know?"  
  
"Yes and leave it at that."  
  
"Alright Potter. How about we fly around the Quidditch Pitch. I've been practising my moves. Unfortunately I won't get to defeat you. Hmm, I wonder what the students will think about your abscence? I only hope Father comes up with some sort of plan. I'm sure that you could learn on your own. The library is extensive." Draco remarked as he and Harry went outside and headed for the field. "And Lord Voldemort would be more than happy to teach you some spells." Harry looked as if he'd swallowed a bug. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Voldemort comes here?"  
  
"All the time. In fact, I think he's scheduled for a rendezvous tomorrow night. Dinner, I think. Telling him, he'll stay the night to be with my father."  
  
"Huh? You mean, Voldemort and Lucius...you know......have sex?"  
  
"Well of course. Every Death Eater has sex with him. Its part of the trade. Potter, Voldemort isn't so bad once you get used to him. He's changed his appearance since you last saw him in fourth year. That snakey disposition is gone, thank the gods. He's near sixty but looks nothing like his age. He looks nearly fourty. I guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you Potter?"  
  
"Oh, I'm looking forward to," Harry remarked sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sure you are."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Thank you for reviewing.  
  
tobun (i'm glad you really like it! ^_^) Bobagorn (details are a must though..some details...heh heh) Shinigami (*hails the god of death* Moony and Padfoot find out in the a few chapters from now. O.o) Dark Blood, Anne (perhaps I should consult you on some of the more darker bits. *_*) Sabriell Silk (I must say that the name Sabriell is interesting. Hee hee, i used it in this fic. O_O) bubblebabe, semirhage (does this anwer your question about it being overly slashy. lol. I think i should change the rating.) Arabwel (lol, okay! i'll try posting every day. hee hee, dont your knickers in a twist) Mage Legacy (er, I dont think I can go any slower than this. lol. Rushing it...is my style. ) Kawaii Magician Bakura (Bakura! WOOT WOOT! *calms* Persuade me how? With a naked Bakura gagged and bound? *_* hee hee) Saavik (your evil! LOL! there will be some muggle death in here...)  
  
Next chapter: Voldemort and Lucius talk, Harry and Draco get closer, Dumbledore is contacted by the ministry. 


	3. No Need for Quidditch!

disclaimers: dont own it.  
  
Um..I apologize for the last chapter. I wasn't feeling like myself and I..made them all sound like a bunch of horny rabbits.   
  
Thanks Anne! ^_^ I'm now detailing the characters and why their the way they are...O.o  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Draco watched Harry zoom over the Quidditch Pitch, agile twists and turns as the dark haired boy chased a silver snitch. The blonde was currently leaning against a laurel tree, the stocky trunk supporting his slender frame. The shade from the bushy leaves provided just enough cover from being caught staring at the graceful figure in the air. Draco had stopped flying when that dulling pain in his right arm had throbbed. He let himself lazily slide down the base of the laurel, head resting against the bark. Draco, in his wildest dreams, would have never imagined that he would be sharing his home with Harry Potter. It was definitely going to be a challenge to remain civil to the other boy and what better way than to hide all of his emotions and rely on his charm and quick wit?  
  
He'd been hiding the truth of himself from the entire world; not even his father knew the real 'Draco.' To be perfectly honest, Draco didn't even know who he was. The mask had been wore for so long that it was hard to distinguish truth from fiction. He couldn't blame Harry nor his father for his identity crisis. Both were as unaware as virgins at a sacrifice. No, if Draco had to accuse anyone, it would be Voldemort. Draco involuntarily shuddered. That name was the only in existence that could bring fear to his soul. The tendrils flicked at his heart, flaming his entrails. Draco bit back a cry of pain as his arm flared again for the second time that day. Just thinking of Voldmort did that to him.  
  
Yes, it was right to indict Voldemort. For it was he that stole Draco's chastity. He was young, ten. It was the first time Voldemort had been invited to the Malfoy Manor since Draco's birth. Haughty, arrogant, little Draco wasn't in the least bit intimidated by the Dark Lord's arrival. Draco had remained prideful and kept his chin held high. Oh, naive and innocent Draco hadn't seen the flashes of unexpected-but obvious-lust in the serpentine crimson orbs. Lucius had never known of his son's rape.  
  
After that, Draco had grown up quickly in his mind. He kept the outwards apperance of being a snobbish bastard but on the inside, he was shattered, picking up the pieces of a broken mirror. It had once reflected a child but the dream ended with his perversion; cracked to non-existence. Draco was pretty, he knew that, even at such a young age. Besides, wasn't that what Voldemort kept whispering to him? How beautiful he was? Of course, others had noticed. Who wouldn't? When he was propositioned by Oliver, he figured what the hell and gave into temptation.  
  
Draco snapped from his musings, not wanting to reminensce about old lovers, not lovers...but..sex toys. Why did it make him sick suddenly? Was it because of what Harry had said? About his rape? Draco sighed, fingers fiddling with several blades of grass. It shouldn't have bothered him. Afterall, he was a Death Eater and had heard and seen worse. Why'd he even give a damn about Harry Potter? Was it because of that innocence in the emerald eyes? Draco smiled wanly to himself. Yes, Harry Potter was a beautiful person. Its what pissed Draco off the most.  
  
But underneath that harsh exterior of hatred for Harry, Draco was pining away at him. He was the only one who had ever refused Draco and it was endearing...and annoying at the same time. With their new living arrangements, Draco wasn't exactly sure how to act. He would have his father to contend with if he gave Harry any amount of grief. Draco caught a glimpse of a touseled head swing by. His grin grew. He could...behave properly.  
  
"Potter!" Draco shouted, causing Harry to suddenly pause. The boy flew to the ground, head cocked to the side. "Its nearly time for supper. You remember what my father said, dont you? The House Elves will have made everything by now. I dont think my mother's coming home until winter so we can do basically anything we want." Draco led Harry into inside, handing his and Harry's brooms to a House Elf to be taken to the Quidditch Cabin. "Since Father isn't joining us, we dont have to wear dress robes. I would like to shower though."  
  
"Um...I dont have any clothes.." Harry blushed, thankful that Draco wasn't facing him.  
  
"I had expected as much. Winnie!" Draco yelled and a house Elf appeared. "In my old closet, there's some clothes. I want you to size them to match Potter's girth." The small creature nodded and stared at Harry to get an estimate of what would be needed. "Well what are you standing here for?! MOVE!" Winnie frantically vanished.  
  
"You dont have to be so mean to them, Malfoy."  
  
"Oh right. I forgot, the Boy-Who-Lived has ethics." Draco rolled his eyes, ascending the staircase two by two. "If your going to continue that crap, make sure its not in the prescene of my father. He might be acting nice towards you but he doesn't tolerate much compassion for the slaves."  
  
"Their not slaves! Their living and breathing."  
  
"Put a sock in it Potter." He pushed the doors to his room open and Harry was amazed. The entire bedroom was decorated in lavish tones of green and silver, its length and width nearly the entire size of the upstairs at the Dursleys. Draco pointed a door adjoining the chambers next to his. "Your room is through there. I tend to leave it open at night and it will stay that way so if you have some sort of sick fancy I should know about, tell me now."  
  
Harry shook his head, stepping into his room. Though smaller than Draco's it was just as magnificent. "I sometimes have nightmares but thats about it. Must be great to own all these things." Harry picked up miniature dragon, a Norwegian Ridgeback, and was reminded of Norbert. The tiny dragon came to life, nuzzling the fingers carressing his flanks.  
  
"Yeah," Draco whispered, smiling faintly. "Her name is Hoshi. It means star in Japanese." Hoshi sputtered some flames, singing Harry's sleeve. Draco laughed. "That would mean she likes you." Draco made a keening noise and Hoshi flew to settle on his shoulder. "She's a great judge of character, aren't you girl?" He scratched the golden nape, earning a purr. "She hates Voldemort. The first time she saw him she screeched and howled at him." He met Harry's gaze, flushing. The intense amount of emotion in his eyes was unnerving and Draco looked away. "You should get showered. The bathroom is there. Your clothes should be ready by the time your done. Hoshi, would you like to go with Potter?" She happily nodded, amber eyes blinking. "Dinner is served at 7:00. If I'm not down there, start without me and vice versa."  
  
Harry stripped the second the door shut. Hoshi layed in her bed, ignoring the naked boy. Harry, as he turned the shower on, reflected on the past eight hours. He'd murdered his uncle, apparted on accident to Knockturn Alley, met Lucius and agreed to live with the Death Eater, spent a few hours on the pitch, contemplated the new tingling feelings in his body and why, and was currently showering with Draco Malfoy, his biggest enemy before the Incident, only a short walk from him.  
  
Harry should've felt some sort of remorse for his actions. His uncle was dead and was killed by one of the Unforgiveables. That was enough to send him to Azkaban for eternity. Harry wasn't positive what he was going to tell his friends and godfather. They would turn on him, he was certain. He couldn't let them know where he was and he couldn't go to Hogwart's for his sixth year. Durmstrang seemed a better possibility. Lucius did recommend it. What about Draco? Would he go with him to Durmstrang? It was seem obvious that there was something going on if one of them didn't show. What of Voldemort? What would he do to him? He was afterall, number one Voldemort's list to kill. And this affair with Lucius? Could he truly lust after the older wizard? Draco? Oh, Harry knew what he felt for Draco. He had the second he'd seen the boy come bursting out of the living room. A sharp electric spark sent his nerves on haywire. He definitely felt for Draco. What? He didn't know. Just how far could he go? Was a Death Eater's life really what he wanted? At this point, it seemed most logical. He would have protection from the Aurors.  
  
Harry dried himself, wrapping the towel around his hips. To be perfectly honest; he was terrified. One, his entire life as he had know was about to be turned upside down. When Voldemort came to the manor the next day, he would have to make the hardest choice ever. Death Eater or no? Could he fight against his family and friends? Would he meet Sirius or even Remus on the battlefield? He perched his glasses on his nose, peering a lump of robes. He dressed himself quickly, shivering at the texture of velvet rubbing against his flesh. He could get used to living like this.  
  
Hoshi woke and perched on Harry's shoulder. He knocked on the door. "Malfoy?"  
  
"What Potter? You can come in." Harry gasped the minute he walked in. Draco's back was to him, slash marks were on the supple skin. A few were old wounds, the scars a light pink. The others were dark, red welts. Draco turned, frowning. "What is it?"  
  
"Your..your back..." Draco snorted, sitting on the bed and grabbing a potion vial. Harry hesitantly approached. "I can do that for you." Draco regarded him with suspicion before handing the bottle over. Harry poured a palm full of the minty smelling cream onto his hand. "What happened?" he asked, fingers dipping into the green lotion and spreading it across the worse cuts.  
  
"It was nothing of your concern Potter."  
  
"But Malfoy! Someone's hurting you!" Harry exclaimed passionately. Draco arched his neck to peek at the boy behind him. "I mean, for fuck's sake Malfoy, I wouldn't wish this on anyone. Not even you."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Draco said dryly. "Its going to happen whether or not you know so drop it. You can't save us all."  
  
"Draco, please."  
  
Draco stopped breathing for several seconds, his body tensing. "What did you call me?" he asked tight-lipped.  
  
"I called you Draco. That is your name, isn't it? Draco, I want to know. If you dont tell me, I'll ask Lucius." Panic and fear danced in Draco's eyes. Harry sucked in breath, afraid he had made a mistake. "Was it Lucius that did this to you?"  
  
"No!" he snapped. "My father wouldn't lay a hand on me in anger. If you must know you bloody prat, it was Flint." Harry seethed. "I lied. Flint wasn't the one who was taken, he took me in second year. I didn't want him but he discovered my little liasion with Oliver. He was going to exploit Oliver and get him kicked off the Quidditch team. I had to agree. Flint has some masochistic and sadistic desires."  
  
Harry gently traced his finger over a scar. "Did you love Oliver?" Draco furrowed his brows. "Its just...you took up for him and saved him. Are you uncapable of love, Draco?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think you can love," he said softly. "All of us can but it has to be with the right person, at the right time. It has to take longer than a few months, years even. Love can be realised in a split second and you discover that you've loved the person since you've known them." Harry spoke what was happening to him. "So, can you love? I think you should ask yourself that question."  
  
"Are you always this mushy, Potter?"  
  
Harry shrugged, capping the potion and standing. "Aren't we supposed to be eating?"  
  
Draco grinned slyly. "What? Can't wait to share my father's bed with me?" he winked, leaving a gaping Harry behind. 'I always have to have the last word.' Another trait of the Malfoys.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Lucius stood erect, shoulders broad without a slump, posture stiff. Voldemort's garnet eyes glittered in the torch light. True to what Draco said, Voldemort's serpentine scales vanished due to the release of the spirit trapped in the diary during fifth year. An unfortunate Ravenclaw unknowingly discovered the Chamber of Secrets; the seal that had once been etched upon it was gone. The student, who shall remain nameless, patched the diary. Much to his shock, the spirit materialized into an almost human form. Tom Riddle was reborn and joined his future self. It returned his age to around fourty; sable hair hung in a ponytail to his elbows. His pale skin rivaled even Severus's. The only indication that the wasn't a normal human was the slitted eyes.  
  
"Harry Potter is living with you?" Voldemort's voice was leaden with curiosity. "And you've told him that I'll be visiting tomorrow?" Lucius remained silent, the questions purely rhetorically. "I should applaud you on your noble gesture. Not only have you basically guaranteed that Harry will be joining me very shortly but you've securred your son a mate."  
  
Lucius's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry sir, but mate?"  
  
"We both know of your son's escapades with his own sex, its not as if his orientation is a secret." Voldemort clapped Lucius's back. "I have been researching on pregnancy spells and potions. It would seem in the Dark Ages, that there was much experimentation in that area. One wizardring scientist, Paulette Lativia, created a plausible potion that can create the female reproductive system, containing the organs necessary for harboring a baby."  
  
"You want my son to become pregnant?"  
  
Voldemort nodded. "Imagine, Lucius. Your sons powers combined with Harry's which also contain some of mine as well. Lucius, if you do not want Draco to be involved in this, I will understand."  
  
"Why dont you just get him pregnant? That would be an unstoppable child."  
  
Voldemort scowled. "I'm old Lucius, Harry is young."  
  
"Yes, I agree with this." Lucius sighed. "When do you want this to take place?"  
  
"Give them a few weeks to form a bond. After that, I am going to personally inform Draco and Harry of my intentions. Draco will be forced to stay under constant guard by some of my Death Eaters when you or Harry isn't at the Malfoy Manor. Noone is to have contact with Draco while he's pregnant, except me, you, and Harry. I know enough to oversee his health. When the baby is born, which will take only four months due to the potion, it will be taken to a secured hideout. By that time, the war will have escalated." Voldemort smiled. "And Harry is going to be the ringleader."  
  
Lucius could only nod, his mind elsewhere. His only son was to produce an heir. The heir would have more power than perhaps even Voldemort. He was worried about Draco's welfare. Should something go wrong in the pregnancy, it might take Draco's life. Lucius snapped from his reverie when he felt a hand cup his cheek. "Sir?"  
  
"I want you tonight," Voldemort said huskily. "And your going to submit," his voice commanded sharply. Lucius accepted the lips pressing against his own.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Thats all for now! Thanks for reviewing! Hope this chapter was better than the last. 


	4. No Need for Voldemort!

disclaimers: Noppies, not minesy  
  
warnings: boy x boy love, incest  
  
~ ~ ~ Chapter 4  
  
Albus Dumbledore paced his office. Those seated had only seen the headmaster do that once before; when Voldemort had returned. Severus Snape, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin watched with apprehension. They still did not know the reason they were summoned but they knew it must be bad. Terrible was a better name, considering three of the most powerful wizards were in one room. Finally, Albus paused and turned upon them, each tensing but Severus.  
  
"The Ministry contacted me. Harry.....Harry killed his uncle by using an Unforgiveable." Two gasps, one raised brow. "We don't know where he is. He apparently apparated and is hiding himself, rather well. The Aurors cannot find a trace. He is not at Ron's, Arthur would have told us. He wouldn't be at Hermione's considering she's a muggle."  
  
Sirius was the first to find his voice, eyes wide and voice incredulous. "You mean my godson commited murder and you haven't the faintest idea as to where he is?" Albus shook his head wearily. "Have you looked everywhere?!" he bellowed, fist crashing onto the desk. Severus wisely held in his retort.  
  
Remus laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Calm yourself Sirius. I'm sure Albus is doing all that he can to find Harry. Have the Muggles been questioned as to why Harry would kill Vernon and leave?"  
  
Albus shook his head, resuming his pacing. "I'm afraid not. Petunia and Dudley are quite tramautized by the event. Their unwilling to speak to us concerning Harry considering we're the bane of existence, according to his aunt."  
  
Severus scowled darkly at that. "Perhaps a little....violent persuasion?"  
  
Sirius frowned. "Thats exactly what we dont what you idiot! What of the muggle police?"  
  
"Their searching for Harry as well. If Harry was in muggle England then he would have been seen by now. He's on the run," Remus sighed. "I dont know why he just didn't come to us. Did he think we wouldn't forgive him? That we would shun him?"  
  
"He did use an Unforgiveable," Severus pointed out much to Sirius's displeasure. "Even if he is the Boy who Lived and all that nonsense, he still commited a crime that will send him to Azkaban for eternity. You wouldn't wish that on Potter, would you?"  
  
Remus and Sirius replied as one, "No." Sirius began the conversation, smiling a little at Remus. "I think that if I had been more attentive to him and had adopted him, this might never have happened. Its my fault."  
  
"Its not!" Remus protested. "If had stuck around after Severus told I was a werewolf, to just be there for Harry..."  
  
"And if I had known how the Dursleys really were..."  
  
"Your'e all at fault," Severus smirked smugly, rising unperturbed to his feet. "Perhaps if you had looked past your love for Muggles you could have seen them for the cruel, uncaring bastards they are. However," Severus crossed his arms, brows drawing, "I am also at blame." He scowled at the grinning Sirius, the other man finding his pleasure in Severus's admittance. "But I have my own personal reasons that I will not give to the satisfaction of those who would wish to tease me of it on a later date." The glare at Sirius intensified.  
  
"I understand Severus,"Albus placed a worn and gnarled hand on the younger wizard's shoulder. "Remus, Sirius. I want you to keep this under the strickest secrecy. When the students return, I will give them a reason for Harry's abscene...vacation or the likes of that. Meanwhile, I want the two of you to search everywhere for Harry. Its dangerous for him to be alone with Voldemort's power and Death Eaters growing in number every day. Severus, keep close contact with the inner musings of the Death Eaters. They may know something of Harry's disapperance."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
It was by ten o'clock that Draco knew his father wouldn't be returning for the night. He was currently sitting on one of the armchairs in Lucius's bedroom, lazily wallowing on the plush velvet. Sighing, he rose from the recliner and padded into the corridor. Voldemort must've wanted Lucius for the night and it wasn't wise to refuse the wizard. It had been happening repetively, nearly every alternating night. Draco missed the time he shared with his father; whether it was sexual, cuddling, or just plain talking.  
  
Draco entered his chambers, not surprised that Harry was still awake and lounging in the window seat. Hoshi was preening herself. The miniature dragon sensed Draco, giving a happy squawk. Harry turned to face the other boy. "He's not coming back, is he?"  
  
"Apparently not." Draco sank beside Harry, fondling Hoshi's ridges gingerly. "Father doesn't have a choice but one of these nights, I wish he would just tell Voldemort to fuck himself." Harry snorted. "Seriously, Harry. I haven't been able to be with my father since last month. Voldemort's been incredibly greedy."  
  
"....Draco, I dont want to sound...rude.. but, don't you thinks its wierd that your having sex with your own father?" Harry blurted, hating that he sounded condescending.  
  
Draco shrugged. "It doesnt matter to me. I wouldn't tell you to have sex with your father, if he were still alive that is. Hell, I'd probably be even disgusted by the mere thought of it but, what I share with Lucius is different. Sure, to everyone else its perverted and wrong but to us, its our only lifelines. Do you understand where I'm going with this?"  
  
"I think I do. Without that love felt between you both, you would have both commited suicide?"  
  
"Something like that," Draco smiled, tilting his head to gaze at the distant crescent moon. "I love my father Harry. Platonic and non-platonic. Kind of like Bill and Charlie. Since we're playing twenty questions, let me ask you mine. Could you see yourself as a Death Eater, fighting against your friends?"  
  
"Honestly, I don't know." He pushed his glasses into their proper position on his nose. "I never would have thought, even yesterday, that I would be here with you and Lucius. That I would have killed Vernon. That I would even be considering becoming a Death Eater. Its too early to tell. I dont think that my friends would understand my justifications of commiting murder and joining Voldemort. They all see me as the Boy Who Lived; perfect. Only you, Lucius, and Snape saw me as just a regular boy."  
  
Draco's face softened, lips twitching into a sad frown. "I can't tell you what to do Harry but...think this over. Decide if becoming a Death Eater is what you want. Once you join, you can't leave or you will face death. Voldemort won't care. I tried that and was nearly decapitated."  
  
"You wanted out?"  
  
"Of course. I hated being feared by everyone. I know so many curses that even my own House stayed away from me. I am the heir," Draco bitterly spat. "And therefore have an obligation to Voldemort. Harry, when the time comes and you are forced to choose, I want you to have a concise knowledge of what Death Eaters do. This Friday, there's going to be a meeting in the Old Grove. You will be coming and you will see what goes on at a Death Eaters meeting, what we do, and who we kill. Can you kill others like you killed Vernon?" There was no answer. "I can only hope that you understand. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to my father's bed. He'll need something beautiful to stare at when he comes home in the morning." Draco tossed Harry a wink, sliding off the seat and going towards the door. "Oh, and Harry, please don't mention the scars to Lucius. I usually hide them with a concealment charm so its not as if he will notice but should you feel the need to point it out, don't. Goodnight Harry."  
  
Harry could only nod his head, thoughts racing like a whirlwind inside his jumbled mind. Was Draco warning him about the Death Eaters? That he shouldn't become one? Harry went into his own room and crawled into bed. His first night at the Malfoy's. Yet, he couldn't think of any other place to be. Lucius and Draco were friends now. Though, their hidden agendas weren't clear, Harry was positive they wouldn't hurt him, would they?  
  
* * *  
  
Awwww..... Was Draco trying to tell Harry not to? ^_~  
  
Note: I do not support incest, alright? Lol. Even though I have Lucius/Draco doesn't mean I support it in real life. It just works for this fic. Lmao, dont think of me as disgusting. .  
  
Next Chapter: Remus and Sirius discover, Severus contemplates, Lucius and Harry become a little closer  
  
Thanks for reviewing! ^_^ Review again! :D 


End file.
